


【圈套｜飛唐】日常：穿對方的衣服

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *全文8600↑，閱讀時間注意~*唐毅是攻！唐毅是攻！唐毅是攻！CP注意！CP注意！*就是個不知所云的日常*很喜歡青蛙上衣XD





	【圈套｜飛唐】日常：穿對方的衣服

「孟少飛，你確定真的要這樣？」  
「對啊！誰叫你昨天輸給我哈哈哈哈哈！」  
這天一大早，雙層大宅院的主臥房裡，傳來男主人唐毅困惑裡帶著絕望的疑問；而另一位男主人，孟少飛，正坐在床邊哈哈大笑。

昨天晚上，兩個人吃完晚飯收拾好後，就窩在一起看新播映的刑偵影集，剛開始很精彩，受害者接連慘死，眾人束手無策，包裹在迷霧裡的兇手難以猜測，兩個人邊吃餅乾邊欲罷不能的連著看了好多集  
「欸唐毅，你覺得兇手到底是誰？」  
「我覺得是那個管家，看起來神神秘秘的。」  
「可是他有不在場證明耶！」  
「那你覺得是誰？」  
「八成是女主角的妹妹啦！」  
「怎麼可能。」  
「可是你看她很可疑啊！第一她講不清楚案發時自己的行蹤，第二她房間還有血跡反應耶！絕對是她的啦！」孟少飛拿著餅乾的手揮了揮  
「她越把自己塑造成兇手，就越肯定不是。」唐毅捉住他的手把餅乾吃掉  
「絕對是！我以警察的直覺判定！絕對是啦！」  
「絕對不是。」唐毅冷淡的嫌棄孟少飛對劇情的理解  
「好啊！我們來賭啊！敢不敢賭！」孟少飛完全被激起勝負欲  
「賭什麼？」唐毅只覺得眼前氣噗噗的孟少飛像隻炸毛的小動物，可愛得讓人更想逗逗他  
「那好，如果我贏了，你明天就穿我指定的衣服去上班，如果你贏了，我就穿你的衣服去上班。」  
「這不公平，我品味這麼好。」  
「你的意思是我品味很差嗎？」孟少飛又炸毛了  
「我是說，我的西裝你穿著不好活動。」  
「哼！誰輸誰贏還不知道呢！怎樣？不敢賭對不對啊！膽小鬼唐毅咧！」  
「我膽小？」唐毅的求勝心也被勾起「好，來賭！」  
「好！我賭那個妹妹是兇手。」  
「我賭那個管家。」  
「成交！」  
由於加上了賭注，兩人看得更起勁，孟少飛還強迫唐毅炸了洋蔥圈來配啤酒，準備熬夜看到結局，唐毅想著孟少飛正在興頭上，偶爾一回也就罷了，便寵溺的言聽計從。  
沒想到看到最後，所謂的刑偵劇只是以刑偵為包裝的狗血肥皂戀愛劇，看起來撲朔迷離的連環案，不過就是吃醋情殺演變成荒謬的意外，那個手法蠢到匪夷所思的妹妹還真的就是兇手，孟少飛得意洋洋的大發好心，把杯盤洗好後就歡快地上樓睡覺，留下唐毅不可置信的收拾客廳。  
等唐毅掀開被子躺上床，孟少飛便滾進他懷裡  
「唐毅，你明天要穿我的上衣去上班喔！」  
「好好好，你快睡。」唐毅輕吻孟少飛的額頭，再拍拍他的背  
孟少飛伸手揪住唐毅睡衣前襟，昏昏欲睡還含糊地說著「你好笨這樣都猜不到嘿嘿……」接著呼吸平穩地進入夢鄉  
唐毅低頭看著孟少飛熟睡的臉，會心一笑，手上更圈緊他的腰  
「晚安，寶貝。」

隔天早上，鬧鐘盡責的準時響起，唐毅睡眼惺忪地把鬧鐘按掉，伸手捋捋孟少飛亂七八糟的頭髮，帶著剛睡醒的沙啞嗓音輕喚他  
「少飛、少飛，起來了。」  
「……嗯……唐毅……早啊……」  
「早。」一個輕吻隨著早晨沙啞的嗓音落上額頭  
「嘿嘿！我來想想看叫你穿什麼去上班哈哈哈！」  
想到昨天的賭注，孟少飛立刻清醒過來，興高采烈而動作迅捷地溜下床，在大衣櫃裡翻翻找找，唐毅實在莫可奈何，只好先去梳洗。  
唐毅洗好臉出來，孟少飛正滿面笑容坐在床上，手裡拿著一件粉紅色棉質上衣，上面是隻捧著臉頰一張大嘴笑的傻到不行的青蛙，青蛙的頭上還有好幾顆粉紅色愛心，孟少飛還翻出他很久沒穿的牛仔褲，也放在床上  
「哪！這件！你今天就穿這個吧！我沒想到你竟然有牛仔褲耶！怎麼都沒有看你穿過，配這個剛剛好耶！」  
唐毅完全說不出話來，他看著眼前好像在嘲笑他的青蛙臉，心裡不知如何是好，孟少飛的聲音又響起來  
「好吧！你快點換，是男人就願賭服輸喔老公！」  
孟少飛歡歡喜喜的溜進浴室，留下悔青了腸子呆立著懷疑人生的唐毅。

孟少飛洗漱完畢走出浴室，正好看見唐毅套上一件深灰色西裝外套，把扣子扣好後還前後拉拉下襬，彆扭著遮遮掩掩  
「哎！唐毅！這樣不行啦！要把衣服露出來啊！」  
孟少飛伸手解開扣子，一把脫下唐毅的西裝外套。  
唐毅整體身形要大一些，孟少飛穿在身上有點寬鬆的款式，套在唐毅身上就顯得剛剛好甚至還有點緊，柔軟的棉料裹在唐毅上身，更顯露出他健壯的胸肌和肌肉勻稱的手臂，胸前的青蛙圖案被撐得稍微凸出來，隨著呼吸上下起伏，看起來比平常更加壯碩，孟少飛盯著唐毅，忽然想起這雙手臂如何將他牢牢困住，想起自己深夜裡如何靠在這片胸膛上喘息，再更往下，牛仔褲頭更下方的部位微微凸起……孟少飛趕緊甩甩頭趕走一大早就跑出來的風月遐想，用平常絕對不會用在唐毅身上的形容詞掩飾這種不合時間的糟糕念頭  
「好可愛耶老公！」  
「……最好是。」  
「真的很可愛啊！」孟少飛拉住唐毅雙手左右搖晃「你看穿這個顏色多年輕啊！就是要這種青春的氣息啦！」  
「我平常像老頭嗎？」  
「也不是啦！可是你就沒嘗試過這種可愛的啊！」  
「你不覺得太緊嗎？」  
「是有一點……沒辦法啊這我的衣服啊！你就是比我壯嘛！好啦就這樣子，我們去吃早飯吧！」  
唐毅無言可對，套上西裝外套被孟少飛拖著下樓吃早飯。

唐毅踏進世海集團大樓的大廳，就感覺到異樣的眼光，雖然有西裝外套遮住，但平時燙的平整的西裝褲換成藍色牛仔褲，加上外套裡隱隱露出來的粉紅色圓領，還是讓所有迎面而來的人偷偷多看兩眼。  
頂著眾人目光終於進到自己辦公室，唐毅鬆一口氣解開外套扣子攤在椅子上，低頭看胸前的青蛙  
「還真是小朋友才會穿的圖案……」嘴角不自覺露出微笑  
這時Jack推門而入  
「老闆，早上的會快開始了……這是跟老闆娘玩的遊戲嗎？」  
「……閉嘴。」  
「好的老闆，可是老闆，今天是一個月一次的早會，所有部門主管都會來喔！」Jack說完滿臉笑容的退出去，並在心裡嘆服老闆娘對老闆的影響力

會議室裡，眾人如坐針氈，倒不是因為會議內容，畢竟只是個例行簡報，但坐在主位上的唐大董事長淡定盯著報告人，身上卻穿一件那麼可愛的粉紅色超緊身青蛙圖案上衣，這種反差讓人心臟幾乎反應不過來。輪到最後一位發言，是一個剛升職，首次參加這種例會的主管，他說到一半，唐毅忽然叫停  
「等一下。」  
「啊、是！」  
「你這個部分的數字……」  
「啊、董事長，這個月談的合作案都很順利，依照規定在時限內談成一定金額的案子就有發給獎金，所以這個支出比較多，可是整體收入上……」  
「我是說，還不錯。」  
「啊、謝謝董事長！部門的同事都很滿意這個獎金制度，也都很努力工作！大家錢也賺的蠻高興，董事長對我們都很好！」第一次當面被董事長誇獎的主管語無倫次「還有青蛙也很可愛！」  
霎那間辦公室裡寂靜無聲，眾人都是面如死灰的表情，想著這個主管大概沒機會再來例行會報了，那幾秒彷彿是一個宇宙的終結，唐毅終於開口  
「我也覺得蠻可愛的。」說完嘴角還輕勾一下，這種形象跟平日裡不苟言笑的樣子比起來反差實在太大，那一下幾乎要勾動整個世界，一整天讓職員議論紛紛，男的好奇打聽，女的心花怒放。

等散會後，唐毅和Jack回到辦公室  
「老闆娘真了不起！」  
「什麼意思？」  
「竟然有辦法讓老闆穿這樣來上班，還不發火啊！」看來Jack作為心腹，直覺還是很準，也很敢講  
「有什麼好發火？就一件衣服，願賭服輸而已。」  
「是的老闆！」  
「Jack，我問你，我穿這很怪嗎？」  
「也不是很怪，就是很不一樣，而且，實在是太小件太緊了，一看就不是老闆的衣服啊！」Jack聳聳肩淡淡的說  
「本來就不是我的。」  
「不過老闆，你要是能笑得開心一點，會跟這件衣服更搭配！」  
「哼。」

下班時分，唐毅跟往常一樣在警局門口等孟少飛，經過一天的「練習」，唐毅已經比較坦接受青蛙上衣的造型，他套著外套靠在車旁，看到孟少飛朝自己飛奔而來，忽然動了個惡作劇的念頭，故意收起嘴角的笑意  
「唐毅！你來啦！」  
「嗯。」  
「怎麼啦？」孟少飛很快察覺唐毅「不開心」  
「我今天被笑了一天。而且很緊很不舒服。」唐毅面無表情地陳述事實  
「真的喔……我想說很可愛啊！」孟少飛已經有點心虛，伸手摸摸唐毅臉頰  
「是嗎。」唐毅仍然看起來淡淡的  
「對不起嘛……我知道你一個當老闆的還是需要一點威嚴啦……真的很不舒服喔？那我們趕快回家換掉啦！」  
「那你要補償我。」內心竊笑著趁勝追擊  
「……好啦好啦……怎麼補償？」  
「你也要穿我的衣服，哪一件由我選，還要幫我煮晚飯。」  
「這麼簡單喔？」  
「一直穿著喔。」  
「那有什麼難的？好啊！」  
聽到刻意的強調，孟少飛隱隱覺得有什麼不對，但要哄唐毅還是爽快答應。

兩人回到家裡，唐毅很快上樓去拿了一件白襯衫遞給孟少飛  
「就穿這個。」  
「啊？就這件？」  
「對，就這件。」  
「什麼啊！我還以為多奇怪的衣服呢！這個簡單！」  
孟少飛鬆一口氣，毫不避諱在唐毅面前就脫下自己的上衣換上白襯衫，唐毅的衣服套在孟少飛身上顯得很大，袖子都長半截，領口低垂，肩線也掉到手臂上，但孟少飛也不在意的聳聳肩，準備踏進廚房做晚飯，忽然被唐毅抓住手臂  
「等一下。」  
「什麼？」  
「我說你要穿我的衣服去幫我做飯。」  
「對啊！這不是穿了嗎？」孟少飛一頭霧水  
「我是說，只穿這件。」唐毅邊說邊迅雷不及掩耳地把孟少飛撲倒，解開他的褲頭扣子、拉下拉鍊，脫下他的長褲  
「啊！你在幹什麼啦！」孟少飛掙扎間褲子已經被脫掉，露出修長的腿  
「幫你達成承諾！」唐毅還要去拉他的內褲，被孟少飛一把按住手  
「唐毅！你敢！」  
唐毅見孟少飛狠狠瞪著自己，想著不能讓他真的生氣就不好收拾了，反正晚上時間還長，而且明天孟少飛排休，兩人有的是工夫慢慢來，便暫時從他身上起身，隨後一把拉起孟少飛  
「好吧就這樣！寶貝去做飯吧！」  
「你……你真是個變態哼！」  
孟少飛一把推開唐毅，瞪著地上的褲子快速思考，今天讓唐毅穿青蛙上衣有點過意不去，而且如果現在撿起來穿上，唐毅絕對會把他脫光，只好用力拉拉襯衫下擺，好在對他來說過大的衣服很長，大腿還算遮住一半，於是暫時妥協，對唐毅作個鬼臉，一溜煙跑進廚房。  
平日裡雖然都是唐毅做飯，但有段時間唐毅常常加班，孟少飛不僅要自己解決晚飯，還要幫唐毅帶消夜，手藝也就練起來，雖沒有大廚的本事，炒幾樣家常菜還是可以的。  
這時孟少飛站在爐火前炒菜，唐毅斜靠在廚房門框上看著他，過大的衣服罩在身上讓孟少飛看起來更清瘦，因為多出一段袖口而只露出半截的手指，在燈光下更加白嫩，此時正握著鍋鏟翻攪菜餚；雙眼因為熱氣籠罩上一層水霧，晶亮水潤的專注著；窄而柔韌的腰隨著動作在襯衫裡輕扭著；短短的四角褲縫隙裡似乎可以看到最白嫩的那一小截大腿根，還有那雙筆直修長的腿……唐毅的喉結滾動兩下，決定前往廚房進行讓孟少飛不堪其擾的「幫忙」  
「唐毅你在幹嘛！」  
「幫你加調味料啊！」說要幫忙的人整個胸都貼上來  
「我加過了你走開啦！」  
「那我幫你翻炒。」唐毅握住孟少飛拿鍋鏟的手，又偷親他肩膀  
「吼！你煩死了！去幫我看看湯好了沒！」  
「好的，老婆。」一邊掀開旁邊鍋蓋，另一手在腰上吃豆腐  
「啊呀！你手給我拿開！不要摸我屁股哦！」  
「遵命，老婆。」接著再摸兩把  
三樣菜炒好，孟少飛已經筋疲力盡，拿著筷子有氣無力瞪著坐在他對面吃得津津有味的兇手  
「老婆，你的手藝越來越好了，這個魚很好吃！」  
「少拍馬屁！如果你不鬧我會更好吃！」  
「來，你也吃一口！」唐毅舀一塊魚送到孟少飛嘴邊  
「哼！獻殷勤也沒用喔！」雖然嫌棄還是張口接過  
吃飽飯，唐毅自動自發去洗碗，孟少飛攤在客廳地毯上懶洋洋地看電視，等唐毅整理好擦著手出來，見孟少飛半開著一雙長腿斜躺在地上，一手握著遙控器不斷轉台，一手來回捏捏小腿肚，隨著彎腰動作，時不時從白襯衫下擺露出一截深色的內褲邊緣，從內褲裡可以看到更深處隱在陰影中蔥白的大腿根，還有被內褲包裹，此刻還平靜地伏貼著的下身，唐毅感覺自己血氣都在往下湧，他快步走去拉起孟少飛  
「唐毅？」  
「不要坐在地上，太涼了。」  
「喔！那我去洗澡喔！這個可以換掉了吧？我都穿了也做飯了耶！」  
唐毅默不作聲，只微笑著牽住孟少飛往樓上走，邊走還邊把自己脫光，直到兩人進了浴室，孟少飛終於察覺不對  
「欸欸唐毅！我還沒脫衣服欸！」孟少飛伸手想解開扣子  
「等一下再脫。」  
唐毅按住他的手，高架起蓮蓬頭轉開水直接往他身上沖，這一刻唐毅實在感謝自己剛換一套熱水系統，完全不需等待，也不會讓孟少飛沖到冷水著涼。  
「啊呀！唐毅！你在幹嘛啦！」  
白襯衫被淋的濕透，貼在孟少飛身上，隱隱透出身形線條和肌膚顏色，胸前的兩個小點微微突起，在純白衣料下透出一抹嫣紅，彷彿初春雪中輕顫的梅花，正等著有緣人來採擷。那個有緣人也沒讓他等太久，低頭將其中一朵含進口中，隔著絲質布料用牙齒輕咬，又伸出手以指尖搔刮另一朵  
「啊……唐毅……你、等一下……」  
孟少飛軟綿綿的推拒，當然不起任何作用，反被唐毅輕易握住手腕扣在頭頂，唐毅被打濕的頭髮垂順下來，在水幕和霧氣裡看起來比平常溫柔千百倍  
「寶貝，你穿我的衣服真好看……」  
唐毅邊說邊轉移陣地，兩手摸向孟少飛的臀部，隔著褲子使勁的揉捏那兩團渾圓的小丘，手指還刻意擦過中間的縫隙  
「啊……什麼東西啦……就一件白襯衫……」  
「因為你好看！」  
唐毅邊說把孟少飛的內褲退到地上，順著動作蹲下身來，捧起他已微微立起的莖身便一口含住  
「呀！唐毅……不要……啊……」  
雖然唐毅幾乎每次都會做這件事，孟少飛也每次都還是會不知如何是好，卻又無法反抗，只能讓他為所欲為，唐毅細細舔過每一寸，從頂端的小眼到冠狀的溝槽，和充血立起的柱身，再到根部連著囊袋的血管，從下方私處傳來唇舌顆粒般的觸感令孟少飛舒服地頭皮發麻，下意識揪住唐毅的髮絲  
「嗯……唐毅……那邊……好脹、啊……」  
孟少飛的莖身已直立起來，戳在唐毅嘴裡有些急切地竄動，彷彿是種鼓勵，讓唐毅更加賣力，時而對著根部輕輕吹氣，時而沿著柱身來回舔舐，時而張口包住頂端用力吸吮，百般手段折騰的孟少飛暈頭轉向  
「啊啊……唐毅……唔……快射了……」  
孟少飛來不及把唐毅推開，便已經先一步洩在他口中，唐毅站起身來，吞嚥時滾動的喉結讓孟少飛睜大眼  
「你怎麼吞下去啦……很髒的耶……」  
「我不覺得。」  
唐毅雙手捧起孟少飛的臉，張口吻住他嫌棄自己的嘴，腥羶的味道在兩人口裡蔓延，直到孟少飛喘不過氣地掙扎才依依不捨放開他的雙唇  
「寶貝的寶貝，我很喜歡。」唐毅咬著孟少飛耳垂，接近氣音的情色低語勾引著他前來纏綿  
「什麼啦……」孟少非顯然很受用  
唐毅在孟少飛臉上又親吻一陣，邊取過架子上的潤滑液，掀開已濕透的襯衫下襬，將潤滑液倒在手中抹向孟少飛私處，先是在莖身上揉搓一陣，讓剛洩過有些軟下去的莖身又硬挺起來，再轉到後方的小穴，在穴口周圍的皺褶上打轉，忽然刺進一指，惹來孟少飛驚叫  
「啊！你不要這麼突然！呀……」  
「舒服嗎？」唐毅惡質地又加了一指，還在內壁裡屈起手指左右轉動，穴口被潤滑液染的油光水亮，在淋浴間昏黃的燈光下一張一合地顫抖著  
「嗚……有點痛啦……」  
孟少飛平常出勤英勇無比，受傷包紮時都一聲不吭，在情事上有時卻好似有點嬌氣，或許也是故意的，偏偏唐毅拿這樣的孟少飛最沒辦法，聽見他喊疼，手上動作更加溫柔，帶著薄繭的手指在內壁裡輕淺地攪動，磨砂般的觸感直弄得孟少飛頭昏目眩，後方傳來的空虛感讓孟少飛越發燥熱，他攀住唐毅寬闊的肩膀，將唇靠近對方耳邊呼出帶著情慾的氣息  
「嗯……唐毅……想要……啊……」  
「可以嗎？」  
「啊……可以了……你快點來嘛……」怕疼歸怕疼，撩人的本事也很強大  
唐毅將他翻過身，讓他彎腰趴在牆上，雙手抵著牆將臀部高高抬起，一手握住他微突的胯骨，一手扶著自己早已充血挺立到脹痛的莖身，緩緩把自己推進孟少飛體內，進到底時兩人同時發出一聲滿足的喟嘆。  
唐毅怕孟少飛疼，不敢輕易動作，就這麼卡在深處的感覺反而令孟少飛更加難耐，他主動扭動腰部向唐毅撞去，讓唐毅進的更深，兩片臀瓣抵在唐毅小腹上，莖身在空氣中晃動著，被唐毅一把抓住握在手裡揉搓，孟少飛動了幾下就失去力氣，腿一軟差點跌在地上，唐毅眼明手快將他拉住  
「啊啊……唐毅……你快點啦……」  
「快點什麼？」唐毅語氣溫柔，惡作劇卻不遺餘力  
「你快點動啊……」  
「你剛才不是自己動得很高興？繼續呀！」  
「我沒力氣了啦……你快點嘛……」  
「那你求我。」  
「求求你……老公……快弄……啊……」  
唐毅關上水，把孟少飛上身拉起，就著還埋在他體內的姿勢向前一步，雙手抵住牆面，把孟少飛困在自己和牆之間，孟少飛便整個人被唐毅釘在牆上，前方豎起的莖身貼在冰涼的磁磚上，後方熾熱的後穴裡被不斷戳刺，兩種截然不同的觸覺折磨著孟少飛，他覺得自己像處在燃燒著的冰山裡，最私密的深處被反覆搗弄，耳邊傳來唐毅帶著喘息的聲聲「寶貝」，身體與心靈都被充實著，很快讓他再次繳了械，同時絞緊的後穴，讓唐毅也跟著射在他體內。  
孟少飛往後靠在唐毅胸前，掙扎著把因為溼透而讓他有點冷的襯衫脫掉，顫抖的指尖卻無法準確抓住扣子，摸索半天一個都打不開，急得幾乎要哭起來  
「唔……打不開……老公幫我……」  
「不是說好要穿我的衣服？」唐毅笑出聲來  
「那不是已經穿過了嘛……這樣冷……幫我……」  
聽見孟少飛喊冷，唐毅再怎麼樣也不忍心，伸手一把扯開扣子將襯衫拉下隨意丟在地上，緩緩從他體內退出來，又抽過架上浴巾將孟少飛擦乾，最後惡質地使勁拍在他白嫩的臀上  
「寶貝，夾好不要流出來囉！」  
「呀嗯……」體內滿脹的感覺讓孟少飛有點不適應，想到那是唐毅的東西更讓他全身顫抖，唐毅抱著他走出浴室，輕輕把他放在床上，又拿過一件自己的襯衫給孟少飛穿好，孟少飛還困在情慾的網裡，根本沒有辦法仔細思考唐毅在做什麼，他疑惑的望向唐毅，眼神裡縈繞著許多欲望和些許困惑  
「嗯……老公……你在幹嘛……」  
「幫你穿衣服啊！剛才不是說冷？」  
「穿、穿衣服？」  
「對啊！我不是只會解開，也會幫你穿好呢。」唐毅咬著孟少飛耳垂笑著說  
見唐毅還在做這種細緻而不合時宜的工作，孟少飛大腿蹭著床單還不滿似地細細呻吟，眼中水光瀲灩，眉頭微微蹙起，像被欺負的小動物，惹得唐毅手上動作一滯，加緊把最後一顆扣子扣上。  
衣服穿好後，孟少飛無師自通地趴跪在床上把腰塌下，後方私密的小穴就毫無遮擋赤裸裸展現在唐毅眼前，還規律的歙張著，彷彿在幻想唐毅在裏頭抽送時的樣子，已經射過兩次的莖身和囊袋仍然立在空氣裡，隨著孟少飛的動作微微搖晃，對唐毅而言無疑是極富衝擊性的美景，唐毅跪上床握住孟少飛的腰，絲毫沒有軟下去的碩大凶器一下子長驅直入  
「寶貝今天這麼想要？」唐毅說罷還趴下身去，伸手揉搓他胸前的紅點  
「啊……嗯……不是……哦……」  
「不想要嗎？這個姿勢不是你自己選的嗎？可以進的很深喔！像這樣！」  
唐毅全力往前撞，幾乎要連囊袋都撞進孟少飛的小穴裡，兩個人都因為這一下呻吟出聲  
「嗯、寶貝、很舒服吧？」唐毅吐出滿足的嘆息  
「舒服……啊啊啊啊……」  
唐毅開始連番動作，次次都幾乎全根退出再重重往裡頂，孟少飛除了叫喊沒有別的餘裕，他的腦袋糊成一片，只能跟著唐毅的節奏，配合他那根火熱的硬物在他身體裡進出，帶給他無與倫比的快感，就在孟少飛感覺自己即將迎來第三次高潮時，唐毅忽然退出他的體內，盤起腿坐在他身邊  
「嗚……老公……你要幹嘛……」  
「寶貝，坐上來。」  
「我、我沒力……不要、啦……」  
「你可以，之前都可以，乖，來，自己過來。」唐毅拍拍孟少飛臉頰，又點點他頭上翹起來的那搓小呆毛，輕聲鼓勵  
「不要……我很累啦……」  
孟少飛還在撒嬌，唐毅卻似乎鐵了心決定做到底，他摸摸孟少飛的臉頰，勾起嘴角笑著輕聲脅迫  
「寶貝，你不來我可就不幹你囉。」  
「可是我很累嘛……你幫我啦！」  
「不要，我也好累，你不想我幹你也沒關係，那就休息啊！」  
孟少飛被小穴裡傳來的空虛感折騰得無暇思考又有些含怒，猛地坐起身來  
「哼！你不幹我自己幹！怕誰啊！」邊說著邊扶住唐毅手臂挪到他懷裡，一手攀著唐毅肩膀，一手往下扶住唐毅高高豎起的莖身還重重捏了下，接著挺腰一下子坐到底  
「呀啊……這樣、太深……啊啊……」剛才的氣勢只有一秒  
「嗯……你最喜歡很深的不是嗎？寶貝、你好暖和……」  
唐毅使壞地同時往上頂，孟少飛頓時脫了力，往前靠在唐毅胸前，一雙長腿卻下意識夾緊唐毅柔韌有力的腰。唐毅親親孟少飛臉頰，輕笑出聲，拉住孟少飛的手貼在他自己小腹上  
「寶貝，你摸摸，我插到這裡了呢！」  
「唔唔……太大了嗯……」孟少飛承受不住地流出淚水  
「寶貝這樣稱讚我，我真高興！來，你摸摸看，我在哪裡？」  
唐毅說著覆住孟少飛的手，往小腹重重一按，過於深刻的觸感讓孟少飛驚叫起來  
「啊啊啊！唐毅、呀啊……」  
「可以感覺到它在哪裡嗎？」唐毅說著手又往下，用指腹揉按結合的地方，繼續他情色的話語「寶貝，你這邊也好軟，裡面還有我的東西，又濕又熱。」  
「啊……很舒服、嗚……」  
「想射了嗎？」  
「想、想射……老公、快、用力……」  
「好。」  
唐毅讓孟少飛雙手緊緊攀住自己脖頸，用唇封住孟少飛的呻吟，只留下細細的悶哼，伸手捧住孟少飛泛著粉色的臀，用力往上鑿，次次都戳在孟少飛最敏感的深處  
「呀啊啊啊、老公、要射了……」孟少飛掙開唐毅的唇吶喊出聲  
「寶貝，一起。」唐毅含住孟少飛下巴輕聲說  
「嗚嗯……啊啊……呀……」  
唐毅加快速度猛頂幾下，在孟少飛噴薄而出的同時再次射進他體內。  
兩人摟在一起，喘息混成一團，慢慢歸於平靜，唐毅將孟少飛放躺在床上，輕輕抽出自己，孟少飛感覺黏稠的液體從體內流出去，意識到那是什麼後，哼的一聲拉過旁邊枕頭蓋在自己臉上，還在想要說什麼話來數落唐毅，卻一下子就陷入夢鄉。  
唐毅聽到細小的鼾聲，笑著拿開枕頭，親親孟少飛的額頭、臉頰、雙唇，起身抱著他再度踏進浴室。

隔天早上，孟少飛醒來已近中午，他低頭發現身上穿的是唐毅的白襯衫，深深對唐毅的執著不以為然  
「這個人真的是……」  
孟少飛邊咕噥著下樓去，在廚房裡找到那抹高大的身影，唐毅正在燉湯，見了孟少飛便幾步走過來摟住他，吻上他的側臉  
「寶貝早安。」  
「早安……欸唐毅，為什麼我還是穿著這個？」  
「那是昨天的事情了好不好！」  
「我說的不是昨天，是一直穿著喔！而且這樣好看啊！」  
「你這個變態哼！」  
「寶貝，要不要再來賭，那個影集今天更新喔！」  
「……賭你的頭啦！」  
唐毅看著剛醒來就被他逗弄到面紅耳赤衝出廚房的孟少飛，高興地想，今天也是老婆可愛的氣噗噗的一天呢！

－－完


End file.
